Transição
by BruAnt
Summary: Continuação de Reparação  Snape está voltando para as férias depois de terminar o segundo ano em Hogwarts. Reencontrar um passado que ele tenta esquecer, seu pai e sua mãe. Lily está lá, para ajudá-lo.


Os personagens pertencem à J.K, Warner e Cia.

**NA: **Essa fic é uma suposta continuação de Reparação, não é necessário ler a anterior, mas ajuda a entender. Quis continuar a história do Sevie pequeno e seus primeiros sacrifícios.

A Bella seria a personagem mais velha e não estaria em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que o Severo, então me apropriei um pouco e fiz umas mudanças.

Resposta V aos Desafios do Príncipe, propostos pela comunidade MFSS.

x

**Transição**

Snape observava atentamente a janela do expresso de Hogwarts, o verde das paisagens escocesas cedendo lugar aos ares londrinos. Era o fim de seu segundo ano no colégio, dois anos sem notícias do mundo trouxa que deixara para trás com pouca hesitação. Com exceção de Lily, nenhum outro estudante conhecia sua origem e aos poucos ele também ia tentando esquecer. Esquecer o modo como fora chutado de casa pelo trouxa que um dia chamara de pai e o último sacrifício de sua mãe, mas dessa vez ele estava determinado, era um homem agora e um dia seria um bruxo excepcional. Hogwarts era seu lar e ele jamais duvidaria disso, deixar o castelo, mesmo que temporariamente era como abdicar da segurança e do amor:

-Sevie, está muito distraído. - Os olhos verdes da menina o fitavam docemente enquanto ela cruzava os braços fingindo estar brava com a desatenção.

- Desculpe-me Lily, o que dizia?

- Que seu nariz é enorme. – Ele olhou censurando-a divertidamente. – Eu disse que estamos chegando, acho melhor nos trocarmos.

- Vamos - Ele se levantou esticando a mão e ajudando-a com o malão.

Os dois saíram da cabine e caminharam pelo corredor do trem até os banheiros.

Snape encarou enojado sua velha vida. Os anos em Hogwarts fizeram-lhe bem, tinha o rosto saudável, crescera alguns centímetros que tornaram suas roupas curtas, em compensação ganhara corpo e agora suas camisas ficavam menos desengonçadas. Ajeitou a camisa preta e o jeans surrado. Tirou das vestes bruxas um pequeno frasco de poção e colocou no bolso da calça, certificando-se que estaria seguro. Saiu do banheiro e esperou Lily na outra porta, ela sempre demorava fazendo-o ficar emburrado.

A plataforma deveria estar perto agora já que a movimentação no trem só aumentava, perto de onde estava ele viu a porta de uma cabine se abrir e quatro sonserinos saírem com suas roupas tradicionais. O mais velho tinha os cabelos cumpridos e bem claros, era monitor da Sonserina e capitão do time de quadribol, aquele fora seu último ano no castelo, ele segurava uma aluna do sexto ano pela cintura e os dois eram seguidos de perto por um primeiro anista e sua prima ambos de cabelos bem negros e rebeldes. A mais nova avistou Snape e chamou os outros que se aproximaram:

- Severo- Bella cumprimentou.

Ele fez um gesto simples com a cabeça.

- Lúcio, parabéns pela formatura.

- Obrigado, Severo, continue honrado nossa casa, cuidado com qualquer sangue ruim. Espero encontrá-lo por aí.

Snape torceu o nariz, mas Lúcio já conduzia Narcisa de volta ao corredor. Bella continuou lá clamando por atenção:

- Você devia passar as férias lá na mansão, mamãe adoraria conhecê-lo, já contei a ela o quanto é bom em poções e Lúcio sempre vai lá, sei que adora ouvi-lo falar, ele conhece muito sobre as artes das trevas.- Completou empolgada.

- Obrigado pelo convite, Bella, nós vamos nos falando.

- Vamos, Severo- Régulus disse - Vai ser divertido!

A bruxa se aproximou e deu um beijo em seu rosto deixando-o sem graça. Ele estendeu a mão para o irmão mais novo e sorriu:

- A mui nobre casa dos Black, será uma honra.

Lily saiu do banheiro e Snape agradeceu a Mérlim pelo fim da espera. O trem apitou avisando que chegara a estação.

- Achei que já quisesse voltar a Hogwarts. - Ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

Lily deu um tapa em seu ombro.

- Pensei ter ouvido a voz de Bellatrix.- Falou séria- Olha Sevie, eu sei que eles são da sua casa, mas não gosto deles, eles não são seus amigos de verdade.- Completou preocupada.

Ele queria mudar de assunto ou acabariam brigando por isso:

- Seus pais não se incomodam mesmo de que eu passe as férias de novo com vocês?

- Não seja bobo, você sabe que não tem problema e a Petúnia estará viajando, então nem ela implicará. - Ela sabia que ele só queria evitar a outra conversa e resolveu por hora deixar de lado, eles teriam as férias inteira para ela fazê-lo enxergar.

- Você vai usar a poção hoje?- A menina disse com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.  
>- Vou, tenho certeza que fizemos tudo certo. Irá até o parquinho comigo?<p>

- Se você quiser.

Ele tomou a mão dela entre as suas e apertou. Atravessaram a barreira juntos arrastando seus malões. Os pais de Lily já aguardavam na plataforma trouxa e ela correu para os braços deles sorrindo:

- Pai, mãe! Eu senti tanta falta de vocês.

Severo respeitou o momento em família e se aproximou devagar. A Sra. Evans notou seu desconforto e abriu os braços para recebê-lo também. Ele quase se desfez em lágrimas sentindo pela primeira vez que tinha para onde voltar. Snape ouviu o pai de Lily dizer:

- Ah, mas sabemos que Severo cuidou bem de você.

Ele saiu do abraço protetor e apertou a mão do homem a sua frente enquanto via Lily sorrir:

- Obrigado, mais uma vez, Senhor.

- Dispense as formalidades, Severo, é Robert.

O caminho de carro foi tranqüilo e cheio de novidades, os dois riam com a fascinação que o mundo bruxo trazia aos mais velhos.

A tarde chegara rápido. Snape já havia arrumado suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes e decidiu que a hora havia chegado.

Ele destampou o frasco, a bruxa nem piscava para não perder um movimento, adicionou o fio de cabelo loiro, a poção com aspecto de lama borbulhou e ele virou-a na boca fazendo careta ao ingerir. Imediatamente suas feições começaram a mudar, seus olhos ficaram azuis e seus cabelos loiros, o nariz diminuiu e a pele ganhou uma cor bronzeada. O corpo mudou pouco, os músculos dos braços ficaram evidentes, as roupas estavam na medida exata, eles haviam acertado. A transformação terminou. Lily olhou admirada das proporções do que acabaram de fazer:

- Ual! Está um espetáculo. - disse rindo, ao que ele respondeu apenas com uma sobrancelha arqueada que se tornaria um gesto tão característico.

Os dois desceram as escadas até a sala e Lily gritou para a mãe na cozinha:

- Mãe, estamos indo ao parquinho.

- Tudo bem, mas voltem antes de escurecer e tomem cuidado.

Eles caminharam pelas ruas, Snape estava apreensivo e preenchido por uma sensação estranha, aquele não era ele, examinou suas mãos um pouco maiores e com dedos mais grossos, a situação era bastante estranha.

Lily esperou no parquinho do outro lado da rua enquanto Severo reunia coragem para bater na porta. Ele olhou a fachada, estava horrível, caída, mal cuidada. Não havia janela na parte da frente e a tinta estava totalmente desbotada. O que era a vida ali? Ele não sentia falta. Bateu na porta e ouviu de dentro o trouxa gritando:

- Mulher, vá atender a porta.

Ele segurou forte sua varinha no bolso, podia acabar com aquilo não podia? Bastavam duas palavras, a raiva já estava nele. Mas ele simplesmente não podia ameaçar perder a vida que conquistara com mérito no mundo bruxo, então apenas respirou. A porta se abriu e ele não estava preparado para aquilo, por mais que tivesse pensado que sim anteriormente. A mulher a sua frente era o retrato de um fantasma, de algo que já abandonara a vida fazia tempo, mas não conseguia partir. Ele ficou mudo esquecendo-se que ela não podia reconhecê-lo.

- O que deseja?

Snape deixou aquela voz entrar em sua cabeça aos poucos, relembrando.  
>Ele espiou para ver se o homem prestava atenção, mas o cara estava largado no sofá bebendo e assistindo à televisão.<p>

- A Sra. tem um minuto?- Ele se assustou com sua própria voz.

- Desculpe, mas não estamos interessados em comprar nada.

- Nem para o seu filho?- Disse esperando que ela entendesse.

Eileen o olhou cansada e o homem gritou do sofá:

- Não temos filho! Vá embora! Ou te coloco daqui para fora.

Snape olhou para a mãe num apelo silencioso:

- Nem a senhora?- Disse baixinho para que o homem não ouvisse.

A mulher fechou a porta, deixando o menino lá encarando o vazio. As primeiras lágrimas ameaçaram cair e ele não conseguiu segurar. Apesar de tudo ainda era uma criança. Seguiu até o parquinho, Lily estava sentada num banco observando as pessoas. O menino loiro se aproximou dela, com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e ela demorou um pouco a lembrar que era o amigo. Abraçou-o afagando os cabelos enrolados:

- Calma, Sevie.

Eles se sentaram juntos. Em silêncio, ele estava se acalmando e trancando em sua fortaleza todas aquelas emoções em relação a sua mãe, afinal ele podia seguir em frente sozinho. A menina segurou a mão dele e ele deixou a cabeça cair em seu ombro. Só as respirações e o riso das crianças no balanço podiam ser ouvidos enquanto a tarde caia.

Ela deu o tempo que ele precisava para começar a explicar o que acontecera. Logo a poção perderia efeito, então os dois teriam que voltar para casa. Eles se levantaram e começaram a caminhar quando foram interrompidos por um chamado:

- Severo!- A mulher gritou indo em sua direção.

Ele olhou incerto de como agir.

- Vá- Lily o empurrou.

- Meu filho- Ela o pegou nos braços, mas ele não correspondeu.- Eu queria tanto vê-lo.

- Você precisa sair daquela casa, é uma bruxa, esse não é o seu mundo.- Distante de qualquer emoção.

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos, tentando encontrar em vão a imagem do filho. Ele tentou se desculpar:

- Ele não poderia me reconhecer ou eu perderia a cabeça.

A mãe sorriu, contrariando todas as suas expectativas:

- Então você é brilhante em poções- Disse orgulhosa- Eu reconheço essa! Polissuco.

O menino afirmou com a cabeça, estava completamente confuso e com medo de se render àquele momento:

- E como está o restante das coisas?

- Eu... Eu consertei sua caixinha de música, quero que vá buscá-la, mãe. Você pode começar de novo.

Ele abriu a mão dela e empurrou quatro moedas de ouro:

- Eu posso ajudá-la se souber onde encontrá-la.

Ela fitou o filho tristemente, as lembranças do exílio, a culpa:

- Eu preciso voltar agora, disse ao seu pai que só ia jogar o lixo.

- Aquele trouxa não é meu pai.- Interrompeu-a rispidamente.

- Vá filho e não esqueça que eu o amo.

Aquilo quebrou o coração do menino e ele a abraçou. Olhou-o de novo e teve um vislumbre dos olhos negros como os seus. A mulher virou e partiu, sem nenhuma outra palavra.

Lily voltou ao seu lado:

- Ela vai aceitar, Sevie. Ela vai embora e meus pais também podem ajudá-la.

Os dois caminharam apressados conscientes de que o efeito da poção acabaria a qualquer momento e o coração de Snape estava divido em duas certezas, sua mãe precisava se perdoar primeiro, seja lá pelo que tivesse acontecido, ela devia parar de se punir e a outra era de que Lily sempre estaria ao seu lado. Os dois entraram na aconchegante casa dos Evans.

**FIM**

X

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem-me saber o que acharam...

Até a próxima!


End file.
